fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Nokilavee
|ailments = (Residual Saliva) |weaknesses = |creator = YukiHerz}}The Nokilavee is an extremely large unclassified monster that requires several groups of hunters to take down and lives near volcanic shores. Physiology The Nokilavee has an equine build with a dark scaled body, similar to Oroshi Kirin, instead of a crin it has a large and sharp fin, each of its legs also feature fins and it lacks a tail. The main feature that sets apart Nokilavee from just being a monstrous horse is the two arm-like limbs extending from its shoulders, it can move these arms with major freedom, being able to reach its own back with ease, these arms also feature sharp fins used to attack. In its back where it can reach with its arms lies the skeletons of many deceased creatures, including humans and wyverians, which are eternally stuck on their position via melting. Its head is shelled, making it look skull-like, its mouth features many large teeth, and its elemental sac is easily visible when the mouth is open. Information The Nokilavee is considered an Elder-Dragon level monster and is sometimes considered one, it is capable of destroying an ecosystem in hours, it is only seen during the Hot Season, and even then it is rare to see one in years, it is theorized that they live or hide in large chasms filled with bones and lava that have an exit to the sea, preying on whatever monster happens to enter their lairs. The reason for it to melt skeletons into its back is unknown, it is possible that they see this as a thropy or a way to taunt or frighten, yet it is mentioned in ancient lore that Nokilavees harbor a deep hatred for all other living beings. Abilities Through its sheer size they are more than capable melee fighters, they can stomp on several groups of hunters with ease, thus the guild has constructed high roads on the volcanic mountains where they are seen, normally it attacks with its arms which are the only reachable part until it finds a dead end, at which moment it will raise its frontal legs and support itself with the wall, allowing hunters to get close but also increasing its deadly range of attacks, having a larger range in which it can attack with its arms. It also utilizes its internal sac that allows it to fire energized blasts at targets, having much more precision when stopped at a dead end, it can also utilize its element in a wide-covering flamethrower-like attack, which leaves a trail of lingering heat particles, causing lasting damage. When enraged the fight enters Phase 2, in which it will break down a layer of the road, bringing the fight down where it can also use its legs and fins for melee attacks, and even ram down walls to unbalance hunters in the already uneven terrain. When it is about to die it will fall to the floor on one side and the hunter teams start climbing on its skeleton cemetery to deal damage with their carving knives like a mount, when it manages to stand up again blood vessels will be visible around the skeletons, reaching these points and stabbing them is vital to end the fight, after all are found a group of hunters must start stabbing them while attempting to hold onto the monster while it wildly runs, jumps and rams down walls while another group travels to the head, after a while the monster will drop immobile but still breathing, at which moment it must be finished off with a cluster of anti-dragon explosives on the brain area. Quests ★★★★★★★★ (G Rank ★★★) Demon Chaser Main Goal: Slay or Repel Nokilavee Location: Volcanic Warpath Time Limit: 50 min. Reward: 600000z Contact Fee: 9000z Monsters: Wroggi, Remobra Type: Key Information: Quest begins as soon as 8 teams of 4 are formed! ★★★★★★★★ (G Rank ★★★) The Living End Main Goal: Slay or Repel Nokilavee Location: Volcanic Warpath Time Limit: 50 min. Reward: 800000z Contact Fee: 9000z Monsters: Wroggi, Remobra Type: Optional Information: Beast starts enraged! Materials Notes *It is based on the Nuckelavee of Orcadian Mythology. *Its lore is partly based on the Setians of the Something Wicked saga. *The skeleton cemetery-back of a dead Nokilavee comprises several areas of the Flesh Grounds. *The legend which speaks of a Nokilavee states the following: **The Nokilavee were the first super predators to exist, they were everywhere and had no competition, but then the Origin Dragons came, along with the lesser dragons, true dragons and wyverns, all of which combined pushed the Nokilavee to extinction, but were spared as the Origin Dragons had another score to settle among their own ranks (Believed to be a war between two groups of Dragons), and thus the surviving Nokilavee hid and wait for the day to strike back. Category:Monster Creation Category:??? Category:Giant Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:YukiHerz Category:Crimson Demon Element Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster